Journey Down A Long Road
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: A young girl is on a journey for revenge against a king who killed her family because they were demons. Has almost nothing to do with YYH. But still good. Has a little LOTR later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm a new author and my sister is helping me out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lord of the Rings. I own almost all of the other characters. Please read and review.

When I first started my journey I was 16 years old. My mother, father, bothers, and sisters were all killed by the king's orders, because we are all demon. I escaped only becaus I was the only one fast enough to out run the king's men.

Soon after wards I was captured by a man called NightWing. He didn't try to kill me, but fed me as if we were the best of friends. One night he came up to me.

"Why are you on the run?" he asked.

"I'm on the run from the king because he wants all the demons dead. You seem very surprised," I replied.

When I started my journey, NightWing asked, "May I tag along?"

"You may come along if you wish to. But it will be dangerous for you," I told him.

"I'm always up for a challenge, even if I'm killed trying," he answered.

NightWing seemed to be about 50 years old or so. He wore a neon outline cloak, cape, and thigh boots. He had long white hari and a whit beard. he seemed to enjoy the wilderness, and he also like to hunt.

One day he came up to me just like the night he joined my party.

"What are you called?" he asked.

"My name is Forest," I replied.

"You have a nice name."

"I am a demon," I replied. He had no need to tell me he was human because I could sense it.

"I am a mage," he told me.

When night came we had already traveled about 50 miles. We decided to the next town we came to we would each buy a horse to carry us to where we wanted to go. That night a man called Koji appeared.

"I was sent to kill any strong man or woman I meet on my way," he declared. He decided to challenge NightWing first. NightWing nearly died in his battle. Koji was hit by NightWing many times but never acted like he was hurt. Then I challenged him to a one on one fight.

"Please, Forest! I beg of you! Don't do this!" NightWing pleaded.

"I'll win," I said. "To prove Koji wrong!"

Koji and I fought for an hour before I won. Koji gave up.

"I'll follow you for the rest of your life!" he said, running off. I instantly knew he was telling the truth.

When morning came, after we had bought our horses, NightWing and I were talking.

"Did you notice that Koji was about 8 ft tall?" he asked. I shook my head and told him what Koji had said to me.

"I think Koji is crazy to come after you," he pointed out. I could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth.

"Also, do you know Koji's age?" he asked.

"He looked to be about 18 years old..." I said.

Each day, NightWing and I traveled about 50 miles. We would stop to make camp and the horses would go and graze by the water. Koji also kept his word. He followed us for a while before appearing again to fight. This time Koji thought he had become stronger than the both of us. Koji gave up once more, saying that the next round would be his victory round.

We stayed put the next day waiting for something to come close enough for us to hunt. But instead, we were the ones being hunted. We were being attacked by a strange woman who wouldn't state her name or put down the hood of her cloak. We spent a short time fighting her until we thought she would give up. But, she refused to give up just like our first fight with Koji. She gave up a little while later.

"I will win next time we meet," she said, running off.

The next town we came to, we asked each person if they knew who attacked us. Only one person did.

"Her name is Yami," she said.

"Where is her home?" we asked. The woman wouldn't tell us. We thanked her for the girl's name and then we left. That night we heard the same noise again from when we were attacked by Yami the first time.

"We know who you are," we told her when she came down.

"Really? Who am I?" she asked.

"Yami," we replied.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"A strange woman in the village," I replied. She shrugged.

"I guess I'll stay with you since you know my name until I feel I have nothing more to do with you. Then I will kill you both and leave!" she said. After that comment, NightWing and I made sure to watch our backs.

One day we were going hunting and Yami wanted to stay.

"I'll stay and watch your stuff!" she said. We left and when we came back, our food was gone. We saw Yami behind a tree eating it. We told her she had to hunt with us so that she could earn back the food or she would have nothing to eat. One day she was hunting on her own and got lost. NightWing and I went out to look for her and we found out that she had been caught by the king who had killed my relatives.

I was full of anger when I saw he had Yami because, like me, she wasn't human, and with one wrong move she would be killed.

AN: Well, there's chapter one. I hope you liked it! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know it has been a looooooong time since I updated, but here is the long awaited CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lord of the Rings, which will both appear later in this story!

I knew that if Yami got mad that she would show her tureself and reveal her demon form, and then she would be killled by the King.

"I will draw them away by changing into a demon, and you can go in and save Yami!" I said to Nightwing.

I changed and then stepped out of the bushes. The guards turned around and shouted " She's the one were after!" and started chasing me.

Nightwing then ran out of the bushes with our horses behind him, put Yami on one of them, and then ran back to the bushes.

I ran for about half a mile before one off the guards shot me in the leg with an arrow. I tried to keep running but the pain was to hard to bear. So I casted "Mist" and dove into the bush for cover. When the guards passed I slowly stepped out of the bushes and started to make the painful trip back to camp. I made about half way there when I fainted.

Nightwing must of found because when I woke up I was on Nightwing's beautiful white horse, and the arrow was gone and replaced with aids. As I sat there I realized that Nightwing was more than a friend to me he was like my father, always watching out for me and caring for me.

I was longing to thank Nightwing but felt to weak to do so from saving Yami from the King and the King's Guards.

That night well I slept I relived the night when the King and his Guards came to my house and killed my friends and family. The worst part was I could here them screaming in pain and one of them screaming "Forest run! Save yourself!"

I woke up crying from the pain I felt in my heart and from the fear I felt from that night. I wiped them away but they kept coming back.

"Why are you crying?" Yami asked.

"I didn't wake you did I Yami?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yea you did but its ok. I dont think I could sleep with Nightwing snoring anyhow." She said pointing to were Nightwing lay snoring.

"Sorry for waking you up Yami." I said.

"Forest why were you crying?" She asked again.

I told her what had happend to my faimly and friends the day the King decided to pay a visit to my house.

"I don't get why your so upset about it Forest. Everyone dies they just died younger that's all." she said.

I didn't say anything to her and went back to sleep. The next morning Nightwing woke me up.

"Yami and I are going to go hunting to day you stay here and clean youself up Forest. Besides you don't look like you had the best night." Nightwing said.

He then truned around and walked into the woods with Yami skipping along behind him singing a song to herself. I slowly got up and forced myself to walk the few feet to the stream. I put one foot in and then from there on I went very slowly in because the water was so cold that I felt as if i were an ice cube. I washed my hair and washed my wound in my leg as best as I could to try and get it from getting infected. I then got out of the stream and put my clothes back on. I sat down and tried my best to get my long hair put back up. As I sat there a herd of deer came walking by and started playing in the water. I sat there watching them and remebered when Hiei, Saiyru, and I would do the same playing in the pond out back of my house and collecting different things we found in the pond.

It was a while before I deciced that I should head back before Nightwing sent an army out to look for me. When I arrived back at the camp sight I say three unfimiliar women.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"We found them in the woods walking around in the woods." Yami said cheerfully.

"I know that much but what are there names?" I asked.

"This is Leaf," Nightwing said pointing to the woman that looked almost like me.

"The person sitting next to me is Star and the person next to her is Cecilia." Yami said happly.

"Nightwing will you come with me a secound?" I asked.

"Ok. Forest as long as you help me up. I'm to old to be jumping up and down alot you know." Nightwing said, smiling.

I walked over to Nightwing and helped him stand up. We walked as far away as possible.

"Nightwing, when you met them what were they doing?" I asked.

"They were screaming like a bunch of idiots at every thing that made a noise, including Yami and I." Nightwing said.

"I guess were going to need to get more horses if were going to countinue to travel with them tagging along." I said.

That night we packed up and continued on our trip. In one night we found ten horses but couldn't get Yami to accept any of them that were offered to her.

"They have to be green or I won't take it!" Yami would yell.

We finally decided it would be best to just give up on the idea of getting Yami a horse and moved onward on our travel to nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just typed this one up right after Chapter 2, so now here's Chapter 3!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A few days later, Leaf told us a little more about them, but wouldn't answer any of the questions we had asked them.

"I am 23 years old, Ceiclia is 16, and Star is 6000 years old in demon years, about 60 in human years." Leaf said.

"How old are you in demon years, Forest?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm 650 years old. Why do you ask?" I said

"That would really bug me to be so old for so long." Leaf said in a snotty voice.

"I'd rather live as an imortal than a mortal any day, except that I'll live to be over 9999 years old and only die if I except it!" I said in angry voice, that made Nightwing shudder.

"Well, I'm not a demon like you, so why should I care about what you think?" She yelled back at me.

"If Nightwing wasn't here holding me back you would already be dead you evil witch!" I yelled digging my nails down into my skin to the point were I was bleeding.

"I am not a witch and if you ever say that to someone as beautiful as me agian I'll... I'll kill you." Leaf said standing up.

"Kill me all you want! I'll never die!" I yelled.

"No, I won't kill you right now. I'll kill you when you call me a witch again." Leaf said before she started to walk away.

"Hey Leaf! Wait a second! I want to say I'm sorry for calling you a witch, I meant to say your an UGLY WITCH!!!" I said laughing.

Leaf kept walking away from my untill she reached where Yami was sitting. She then turned around and blew a kiss at Nightwing. Nightwing looked at her strangley and then turned away from her and sat down.

"Are you alright Forest?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but I think that Leaf likes you Nightwing." I said.

Later that night I went for a walk and Nightwing's horse, Snowy, had followed. As we were walking I noticed that Snowy seemed at little upset about something. She then reared up and started side stepping. I calmed her down the best I could but she still seemed a little jumpy and would shake her head every once in a while. When we were about a mile away from camp a short man stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you and why are you looking at me like you never seen a woman before in your life?" I asked.

"I'm Hiei and I'm just taking one last look at how beautiful you are before I have to kill you." he said

"Hiei is that really you?" I asked.

"No... I'm The Grim Reaper." he said before drawing his sword.

He then quickly teleported behind me and stabbed me with his sword.

"See you in the Underworld." He said with a smile that would kill any human being just from seeing it.

The next day, I awoke to find Snowy lying on the ground next to me, and Nightwing sitting on a rock a few feet away from me crying. I got up slowly and walked over to him.

"How did I get back to camp?" I asked.

"Snowy dragged you back here after you were attacked." Nightwing said looking up at me.

"She has a strong bond with me doesn't she?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"She has taken a liking to you, so yes she does have a bond with you." Nightwing said forcing himself to smile.

"Nightwing?" I said.

"Yes Forest?" he said

"Promise me next time I go at night, that you or Yami will come after me, smack me, and yell at me so I won't go without one of you guys with me." I said.

"Ok, I will Forest." he said trying not to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here comes chapter 4 so read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I smiled and said "Nightwing why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I'll try and get some sleep Forest, but I don't think I'll get much sleep." Nightwing said.

I turned around and said "Nightwing tomorrow you think you could help me get stronger?"

He smiled and said "No problem, but may I ask why?"

"I need to get stronger to fight the King who has ruined my life." I said.

He just nodded and said "Ok. Then see ya in the tomorrow Forest."

I then took Nightwing's seat and stood watch just in case Hiei came back for another fight. Turns out the fight that broke out was between Yami and Cecilia over who would get to sleep in the patched up tent that night. They stopped their fighting when they saw me walk in the tent.

"Hey get out of there Forest! I was going to sleep in there" they said at the same time.

"Looked like you were fighting to me," I said smiling.

"No! We were just discussing who would get to sleep in there, weren't we Yami?" Cecilia asked looking over at Yami.

Yami shook her and said "Forget it Cecilia. We won't get the tent even if we tried to kill her. Nightwing would come and help her even at the cost of his own life."

"Well then let's just go kill the old man right now." Cecilia said.

"Want to try it Cecilia?" I asked her reaching for my sword.

"Ok then. I accept your challenge Lady Forest." Cecilia said.

She then ran towards Nightwing. It didn't take me long to catch her. I really didn't do much but swing my double bladed sword right in front of her face before she realized that at any moment I could easily cut her head off in one swing.

"I give up!" she screamed in terror.

"I knew you could fight me Cecilia. You just a wanna be like your little friend Leaf." I said laughing evily.

Just a few minutes afterwards a thick black fog came out of nowhere. I heard Leaf, Yami, Cecilia, and Star scream but couldn't find them. When the black fog cleared I found a note that read:

I have your friends now so either you surrender now or you'll never see them again.

The King.

P.S. I'll be at Hightpoint Kingdom.

I ran over to Nightwing and yelled "Nightwing! Nightwing he took Yami and the others."

"Who took them Forest?" he asked sitting up.

"The King. He took them captive." I said crying.

"Lets get a move on then." he said as mounted Snowy.

I nodded and mounted Thunder. We galloped about half way otu of the woods before Nightwing asked "Where are we going to Forest?"

"To Highpoint." I yelled.

"Ok!" he yelled back.

We reached the gates were we ran into Koji and Hiei with there weapons drawn waiting for battle.

"About time you showed up." Koji said.

"We have been waiting for to long a time." Hiei said, watching me draw my sword.

"Let us pass Lord Hiei, for there is much at stake." I yelled, with my sword drawn.

"Never!!" Hiei hissed.

I slid off Thunder and said "Nightwing get Koji! I got Hiei."

Nightwing nodded and said "Got ya."

The frist swing of battle was made by Hiei. I quickly countered and took a swing back at him. Hiei blocked it and said " You'll never beat me."

I smiled and said "Watch me."

"Watch this then Forest." he said.

"What you are you going to do?" I asked.

"Energy Bolt!" He shouted.

I went flying back into the trees. Hiei came charging up and swung his sword. I thought to myself here goes my head. Just then I heared a familiar voice yell "Leave Lady Forest alone, you evil scum!!"

I looked up and saw Lord Saiyru standing in the tree branch above my head.

"Saiyru!!" I shouted.

"The one and only." he said smiling down at me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Saiyru then jumped down from the branch and yelled, "Hiei! Why have you betrayed us? We are you friends. Are you just that hungry for power?"

Hiei shook his head and said, "You'll never understand my ways. You're to caught up in your own world to even care about this one!"

"Don't make me laugh Hiei. This is the only world I have and I'll die protecting it!" Saiyru replied.

"Oh? Really? Well then you won't mind killing me for it then will you, Lord Saiyru, Protector of Women." Hiei yelled.

Saiyru shook his head and said, "Some will never understand another's way of life."

Saiyru then pulled his long sword out of its sheath. Hiei just smiled and walked forward. Saiyru waited until Hiei was close enough before he swung. Hiei doged but just barely. Hiei touched his face where Saiyru's sword cut him.

Nightwing ran over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

I looked around and asked, "Where's Koji?"

Nightwing smiled and said, "In a better place I hope."

I looked over to where Saiyru stood and asked, "Saiyru need any help?"

Saiyru looked over at me and said, "Come back in if you'd like to Forest."

I stood up slowly and walked over to where he stood with my sword in hand. Hiei quickly pulled himself together and put his sword out in front of him.

"I have a plan Saiyru," I said looking at him.

"Let's hear it then Forest unless you'd like me to kill him," Sairyu replied.

"Let's talk to remind him of old times the good, the bad, and even the sad. He has to remember some of them." I said looking back over at Hiei.

"It's worth a try. But if it don't work he's a dead man, and Forest you can't bring him back to life." Saiyru said.

Hiei then came charging at us. Sairyu and I dodged at the same time but just barely because Hiei cut us both on the leg. Saiyru and I then started to talk about how we used to play in the lake and how one time Saiyru fell into the lake and broke his arm.

None of it seemed to work until I mentioned "Remember when your mother died? How Saiyru and I never left your side. Even after the funral."

Hiei then froze and said "Yes. I remeber you and Saiyru even offered to share your parents with me."

Hiei then dropped to the ground and shouted "What have I done? I almost killed my two best friends, the only friends I have ever had!"

I bent down and said, "You didn't do it, King Washington did."

Hiei looked up at me and said, "I hope you're right."

Hiei then begain to cry. Saiyru walked over and picked Hiei up.

Saiyru looked over his shoulder and said, "We still need to save the others. I need to have a talk with one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Yu Yu Hakusho.

When we reached the gates the Guards smiled and said "Aren't you a pretty sight?"

Saiyru growled and said " Move along we have work to do."

The Guards laughed and said "Awww... Looks like the little lady is taken already, and husband is jealous."

I walked up to them and said "I'm not married yet, and I really like it if you let us go in."

The Guards exchanged glances and said "I don't know it's going to cost you."

I looked over at Nightwing who was standing next to me and asked "Why don't they let us through?"

Nightwing looked at them and said "The King is expecting us. So let us through or else."

"Or else what?" One of the guards asked.

"You really don't want to make me mad. I have a terrible bite." Nightwing said.

One of the guards pullled his spear out in front of him and said "Shut up old man!"

NIghtwing laughed and said "I asked nicely. And you didn't let us through which makes me mad. So here comes the bite."

Nightwing then yelled "_ENERGY BOLTS!"_

100 arrows shot from his fingers and struck the Guards as if the armor was never there.

Saiyru looked at him and said "Old man I really love to learn that trick of yours."

Nigthwing smiled and said "Once we're finished here I'll show you."

Hiei pointed at the door and said "Well, let's get going then."

We ran trough the unguarded gate and up a flight of stairs. When we reached the doors we found King Washington standing there waiting for us. He gave a slight bow before he turned around and walked into the doors. We followed him into the main hall, which was covered with pitcures and flowers.

I looked around and asked "Why so much things in one room?"

King Washington replied "I love for my guests to see a little beauty before they die."

I shook my head and said "Maybe I should just kill you right now."

King Washington laughed and said "But then you wouldn't get to see your surprise."

Saiyru frowned and said "I fear the worst is still to come."

When we reached the throne room King Washington said "Bring out the man!"

Two guards nodded and went behind the throne and brought out a man who looked to like he was twenty. The man fought the guards to get free of their grip.

When the man did get free he ran over to me and said "Sister you made it."

I looked in his eyes and say the same thing as I did when I looked into my oldest brothers.

I smiled and said "Volcano. Is it really you?"

He smiled back and said "Yes sister, it's me."

I jumped on, gave him a big hug, and said "I missed you Brother."

"I missed you too Sister." Volcano said through tears.

"AWWWW.... the joys of faimly reunion. So sad and joyful. How I hate them!" King Washington said.

"Guards get them!!" King Washington then yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Chapter 7

Discliamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakisho or Lord of the rings

"No better yet. Guards stand down! This can be a family fight." The king said.

"What?" I asked

"Mind slave! Take over Volcano!" The king yelled.

"No leave him be it's me you want!" I yelled.

"If you want pick someone to help you fight this battle." The king said changing the subject.

"Sayiru, I have speed think you can make up for it with strength?" I asked looking at Saiyru.

"I'll do my best." Saiyru said giveing Forest a quick kiss.

"Let the fight begin!" The king yelled.

"Saiyru talk to him remind him of his past of the happy and sad times." I said walking into the center of the room.

"No promises my dear." Saiyru said.

Hiei growled ,turned red with anger and said "She never let's me kiss her or call her dear."

"Volcano remeber me?" Saiyru asked.

"Energy Sword." Volcano said.

"I take that as a no." Saiyru said.

"Brother please try and remember us." I said sheathing my sword.

"Are you crazy he'll murder you!" Sairyu yelled.

"Fools I'll murder you all!" Volcano said charging at Forest.

Forest quickly doged but wasn't ready when Volcano Turned around.

"Got Ya!" Volcano yelled slashing Forest in the back.

"Forest!" Nightwing yelled

"I'm fine." I said standing up slowly.

"Forest have you anything in mind?" Saiyru asked.

"I'm want to try something." I said.

"Try what?" Sairyu asked.

"I'm going to need your help. We need to cast the biggest spell we now and when he reflects it I'm going to jump into it killing myself." I said

"Are you crazy?" Saiyru asked.

"I can't stay dead for ever because of my abilities. But when I hit the ground yell at him." I said.

"Fire Strike!" I yelled.

"Energy Bolts!" Saiyru yelled.

"Reflect!" Volcano yelled.

Forest jumped in front of the relflected spells and dropped dead on the floor.

"Look what you did! Your a monster! You killed your own sister!" Saiyru yelled.

"What have I done? Oh sister please for give me!" Volcano cryed holding Forest in his arm's.

"_Forest I really do hope you have more than one life." _Saiyru thought.


End file.
